


Sex on the Dance Floor (Donquixote Doflamingo X Reader)

by Nemuu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dancing, Doffy can't stop being suggestive and attractive to save his life, F/M, Fanfiction, not smut, someone help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemuu/pseuds/Nemuu
Summary: You raised a brow. “You dance Latin,pajarito?”He snorted at the endearment, a small scowl on his lips. “I can do more than justdance, my dear,” he growled.Not smut!!





	Sex on the Dance Floor (Donquixote Doflamingo X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I AM BACK.
> 
> I managed to summon enough strength to write this fic ~~by sacrificing my sleep.~~ Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I had no clue what I was doing with the dancing so please let me know if you find anything weird with moves, grammar, or spelling! Thank you! ~~And also thank you to my sacrificial beta-reader. Iwillneverforgetyouthankyouforyourbravesacrifice.~~
> 
> Also, _pajarito_ = birdie in Spanish.
> 
> One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro!

**Doflamingo X Fem!Reader**

**WARNING: SUGGESTIVE THEMES. THERE IS NO SMUT. I REPEAT: THERE IS NO SMUT.**

The night was passing much slower than you would have liked. When your friends invited you out for a night on the town, you expected a night of fun, alcohol and endless dancing -- maybe even to find someone you liked enough for a one night stand. But that was a far cry from the reality you faced now.

It had been hours since you said good-bye to your friends, having had no luck at all, and went off on your own. Nevermind a one night stand, nobody had even so much as _flirted_ with you the entire night. Disheartened, you’d hopped from bar to bar before settling down in one, the margarita you had ordered as soon as you stepped in half-done. Its ice was almost completely melted as you nursed it in your hands.

“Maybe I should have just stayed at home…” you mumbled to yourself with a sigh, lifting the glass to your lips as you stared out at the dance floor.

Your gaze was envious as you watched couples filter on and off the wooden stage, multi-colored lights shining on their skin as the music thrummed through the air. Under the table you sat at, you tapped your foot in time with the music, the only thing stopping you from dancing being the seat you were sitting on and your reluctance to go out without a partner.

...Your hand tightened around the margarita glass. It had never been this hard to find someone willing to dance with you before. Usually, someone would flirt with you as soon as you stepped into the establishment. Was there something wrong with the way you were dressed tonight? Had your excitement and expectations for the night come out too strongly?

You furrowed your brows and drained the rest of your margarita in one gulp, setting the glass down a little more harshly than you had intended, and stood from your seat. If no one wanted to dance with you, then maybe it was time to go ho --

“Leaving so soon, my dear?”

The voice was deep, its bass chords cutting straight though the music and bar chatter and hitting your ears with strange clarity. You doubted those words were directed at you, but you couldn’t stop yourself from turning around -- almost as if it was beyond your control.

Immediately, you came face to face with a wall of muscle, your eyes widening momentarily before darting up to meet his, although hidden behind his white-framed sunglasses.

A smirk rose to your lips.

“Why do you ask?” you purred. “ Are you going to show me something to make me stay?”

Your eyes ran over his figure. His shirt left little to the imagination, buttons undone all the way down and hem tucked neatly into his pants to reveal his bronzed skin, muscles on full display as he towered over you. He was at least six feet tall and the faint smell of the ocean radiated off of him. A gold chain necklace with a single feather at the end dangled from his neck. You swallowed hard as your eyes followed it downward, sweeping over the defined lines of his abs and coming to rest on the exposed part of one of his prominent hip bones.

Suddenly, your teeth ached with the desire to skim along them, following their curve straight to his -- 

“I think you’ve already seen enough to stay,” the blond said with a grin, evidently having seen your eyes wander lower.

A slight flush rose to your cheeks and you internally screamed at yourself for being so obvious.

“Well, my dear?” he breathed, leaning down so his hot breath fanned over your ear. “Shall we dance?”

You gnawed on your lip for a moment, mulling over it in your mind before you nodded, almost spellbound as the entrancing smell of his cologne took hold of your senses

His grin grew.

Pulling back, he placed a firm hand on your waist, his other grabbing one of yours as he whisked you away from your table and guided you toward the dance floor.

The previous song ended as soon as you set foot on the wooden platform, heels clicking loudly in the sudden silence. Your dance partner looked toward the DJ and they, after locking gazes with him and seemingly understanding, immediately got to work on switching to a new song. After a few moments, a steady beat could be heard from the speakers, the music slowly gaining momentum and richness with each note.

You raised a brow. “You dance Latin, _pajarito_?”

He snorted at the endearment, a small scowl on his lips. “I can do more than just _dance_ , my dear,” he growled.

“Then show me.”

With a hum, you twirled out of his grasp, ghosting your hand down his arm. Walking backward, your fingertips slipped away from his as you led him to the center of the dance floor, the expression on your face challenging him to come follow you.

Like a beast having set sights on its prey, his lips twisted into a smirk, eyes turning dark, and he slowly stalked toward you. As soon as the first distinctive beat dropped, the distance between you two closed, his movements perfectly in sync with the music as grasped your hand and pulled you to him.

You grinned, spinning into his chest so his arm wrapped around your waist. “Not bad, _pajarito_ ,” you cooed, grabbing his other hand and lifting it over your head before letting go, twisting out of his arms once again.

You kept your grasp on his other hand, letting go right before both your arms were fully extended and danced out of his reach. Shooting him another challenging look, you turned your back to him, one hand sweeping hair over your head, stray strands clinging to your fiery red lipstick as your other rested on your hip.

You made sure he saw your tongue running over your lips as you twisted your body, heeled foot drawing an arc as you turned back toward him, your hands following the line of your body from one thigh, then over your stomach and to the center of your chest. One hand continued over your collarbone and up the side of your neck, arm pushing aside your hair as you raised it and drew your leg in, teeth grazing over your bottom lip and your eyes never leaving his.

He approached with swagger in his every step, his distinct gait completely absent from his dance. His arms led your eyes around his body, down his chiseled chest and to every detail that was revealed when his shirt flapped with his movements.

Slowly, you approached him with your own set of moves, rolling your hips and bumping them in time with the music. His hands came to rest on your hips and you indulged him, your bodies becoming flush against the other as you hooked one hand on the nape of his neck, one of his thighs between yours. Neither of you stopped moving, your other hand running down his arm and to his hand as you peered up at him through your eyelashes.

“You’re better at this than I thought you would be, my dear,” he said with a low growl, hands pulling you tighter against him.

He leaned down, his lips mere inches from yours. You could feel his breath mingle with yours, the scent of rum in his mixing with the margarita that lingered in yours.

You smirked, looking straight into his eyes. “Don’t think I approve of you just yet, _pajarito_.”

You threw off his hands, wagging your fingers at him playfully before circling around him, dragging one hand just above the waistband of his pants and twirling around as you reached one of his hip bones

He watched you intently, his own dancing never stopping, but you didn’t miss the bob of his adam’s apple as you rounded his back. As soon as you reached his front, his own hands ran up your sides and he spun you around, your back against his chest and one of his arms wrapped around your stomach.

Grinning madly, you pressed your back against him and rolled your hips right over his groin. The snarl by your ear was all the reward you needed, his large hands tightening their grasp on your hip and side sending shivers up your spine. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, your head tilted back to look at his face as you ground against him and you swore you could see something primal shine in his eyes.

Unwittingly, your tongue ran over your lips and you swallowed thickly, throat parched from both lust and exertion. You didn’t even notice how his hand wandered lower as he leaned down, one of your own hands cupping his face and guiding him towards yours, lips finally meeting as the music came to a close.

It was only when the next song came on that you were snapped out of your daze and your lips parted from his, the hand groping your butt very apparent as he looked down at you with a grin.

You rolled your eyes and twisted yourself in his hold, chest flush against his. “I’m (Name),” you whispered in his ear, one hand wandering under his shirt as you leaned against him. “What do you say we take this elsewhere?”  



End file.
